


Отпустить

by AmalielEon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Reflection, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalielEon/pseuds/AmalielEon
Summary: Азра знал, что она может покинуть его ради кого-то другого, но принять её выбор оказалось гораздо сложнее.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Kudos: 9





	Отпустить

\- Ты просто трус, Азра! Эти люди нуждаются в помощи!  
\- С тобой или без тебя, но я уплываю. Я не собираюсь впустую растратить свою жизнь, а ты со своей делай, что хочешь.  
Это было последнее, что он сказал Летиции. О, как же Азра жалел о своих холодных и колких словах! Ведь в конце концов, когда он решился и вернулся в родную Везувию, всё ещё объятую чумой, его извинения могли слышать лишь прокалённые кости и мягкий пепел, липнущий к пальцам.   
Он не мог потерять ещё и её. Азра мог бы настоять, заставить её уплыть вместе с ним – и тогда она была бы жива. Мог бы уступить и остаться, рискнуть жизнью вместе с Летицией – они бы нашли выход вместе, или, по крайней мере, её последние мгновения прошли бы бок о бок с ним, а не в отчаянном одиночестве. В тот день Азра, казалось, выплакал слёзы за всю свою жизнь и исполнился решимости вернуть свою возлюбленную. Чего бы это ни стоило, сколько бы времени ни заняло, мир снова должен был озариться её внутренним светом. Он хотел увидеть её снова хотя бы раз, хоть раз снова услышать её смех, и готов был отдать ради этого даже свою жизнь.  
К его счастью, хватило лишь половины сердца и долгого и кропотливого изменения ритуала, который готовился для умирающего Люцио. В конце концов, его исчезновение пойдёт и Везувии на пользу, не так ли? Азра с готовностью перешагнул через него, и вновь сжал в своих объятиях живое и тёплое тело.  
Летиция не была такой, какой он помнил и надеялся её увидеть. Она не злилась на него, не была рада его видеть – смотрела в лицо пустыми алыми глазами, как причудливая кукла в человеческий рост. Мало-помалу, Летиция снова училась говорить, ходить, творить магию, и Азра взращивал её подобно ребёнку. В её памяти не сохранилось ни дня из прошлой жизни, и он мучился, не в силах рассказать ей правду – попытавшись раз, снова едва её не потерял. Оставалось лишь пестовать её, глядеть со стороны, любуясь, как она расцветает, и с болью бояться и ожидать, что она вновь сможет полюбить его.   
Или надеяться, что Летиция хотя бы будет счастлива. Стоило признать, что они оба уже не те же люди, какими они когда-то встретились и стали ближе друг другу, чем кто-либо. Теперь она была наивна, как дитя, и опиралась на Азру во всём, видя в нём наставника и в магии, и в жизни. Сам же он слишком через многое прошёл, пообтесал углы и приютил в сердце непроходящую горечь и страх за вновь обретённую Тици.  
Азра приучал себя к мысли, что она может покинуть его ради кого-то другого – в конце концов, она ведь не его собственность, да и он когда-то позволил себе миг слабости, сблизившись с Джулианом. Тот был бы худшим вариантом, но даже это Азра был готов пережить, ведь Летиция делала лучше всё, чего касалась, может, и Илья стал бы рядом с ней более надёжным и сговорчивым. Намного теплее была мысль о том, чтобы увидеть Тици в пекарне, познающей секреты тыквенного хлеба с той же страстью, с какой она говорила о магии. Надя тоже могла стать прекрасной спутницей для Летиции, и она-то уж точно могла защитить её. Если бы Тици предпочла Мюриэля и смогла бы выманить его из берлоги, Азра был бы счастлив за них обоих – им, без сомнения, удалось бы залечить раны друг друга. Паша, милая младшая сестра Ильи, могла бы вновь заразить Летицию детской непосредственностью и смелостью.  
Но когда Азра увидел в белых волосах алое, словно кровавое пятно, перо, и из-за спины Летиции выглянуло до боли знакомое самодовольное лицо, Азре хотелось закричать. Сперва он надеялся, что это лишь ошибка, что то, что кровь связала Тици с призраком Люцио, подобно тому, как его собственное, Азры, сердце было связано с нею – лишь досадное обстоятельство, проблема, с которой они разберутся. Но время шло, и всё очевиднее становилось, что граф не собирался от неё отлипать, а сама Летиция с теплом отвечает на его заигрывания и капризы. Что это, какая-то ирония Аркан? То, что Тици заняла тело Люцио, а он теперь занял её разум?  
Кто угодно, только не он. Только не тот человек, из-за которого пропали родители Азры, не тот, который позволил Везувии загнить, озабоченный только своими развлечениями. Не тот, который заставлял Мюриэля убивать людей на потеху толпе.  
Не тот, что разрушил всю жизнь Азры и не тот, из-за которого Тици погибла.  
Люцио не заслужил, чтобы она избавляла его от бед, которые тот сам же на себя и навлёк, он не заслужил её любви – Азра считал, что после всего, что граф натворил, он не достоин вообще чьей-либо любви.   
Но… Летиция, похоже, ожила рядом с ним. Тоска одиночества, возникшая в ней в какой-то момент, отступала, и впервые за долгое время Азра вновь видел, как её глаза горели – горели при взгляде на худшего человека, которого он когда-либо встречал. От вида её искажённого гримасой боли обеспокоенного лица, когда натягивались нити кровавой связи, у Азры ныло где-то глубоко в груди, и он готов был лично ворваться к Дьяволу и вернуть Люцио, лишь бы Тици больше не страдала. Он любил её больше, чем ненавидел своего врага.   
И сам граф рядом с ней словно бы становился меньшим ублюдком. Он признавал, наконец, свои грехи, и пытался исправить их, возможно, даже искренне. Пусть гнев в сердце Азры никуда не делся, он решил, что готов позволить этому случиться. Он всегда будет рядом, оберегать Тици, и, стоит хоть волоску упасть с её головы из-за Люцио, хоть слезинке скатиться, Азра избавится от него. Но его Летиция давно выросла, и сама могла решать.  
И он должен её отпустить.


End file.
